


Backstage Heat

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis, Tenimyu
Genre: Aiba Hiroki - Freeform, Community; fic_promptly, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Real people, Tenimyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seigaku uniform is just one turn-on whenever Kotani sees Aiba.</p><p>Written by request for Mickleditch.  Prompts used are from fic_promptly on Dreamwidth and are stated at the end of the fic.  None of this ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mickleditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/gifts).



Backstage Heat (Prince of Tennis musical/Tenimyu)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Beautiful.

That was the first thing that ran through Yoshikazu Kotani's mind every time he saw Aiba Hiroki. It certainly was his first impression upon meeting him at Tenimyu auditions. However, as he'd begun getting to know him through rehearsals, he'd found him to be so much more than that. Today, though, watching Hiroki at the mirror wearing his Seigaku uniform and fixing his silky hair, the word 'beautiful' still came to mind immediately.

Aiba noticed him in the reflection and turned to smile at him, eyes traveling over his body slowly. "Why, Taka-san, you're looking pretty hot in that uniform."

Kotani smiled at the reference to his character's name. He smoothed down the blue and white tennis jacket and headed toward him. "On me, it's just a uniform. On you, Fujiko, it's a fashion statement."

As soon as he was within reach, Hiroki's arms encircled his neck and he touched his forehead to Kotani's. "This has been the best time of my life," he said earnestly. "Tenimyu … and you."

Kotani kissed Hiroki firmly, one hand moving up behind his head and the other sliding down his back. As the second hand gently squeezed Hiroki's tight left buttock, the other boy made a soft noise in his throat and pulled back enough to grin mischievously at him. "You may look like Taka-san, but what happened to all that bashfulness?"

Kotani ran fingers through Hiroki's hair and chuckled. "I think I lost it somewhere around the time you first French-kissed me."

It was Hiroki who blushed instead. "What can I say? You make me shameless." He pressed against him, his mouth finding Kotani's hungrily as their hands renewed exploring each other's bodies both over and under the Seigaku colors.

After a few minutes, a throat cleared. Both boys looked toward the doorway where their co-star, Suzuki, dressed as their Vice-Captain, Oishi, was watching in amusement with arms folded.

"Taka and Fuji, you're lucky it was me who caught you rather than Captain Tezuka or you'd be running laps for the rest of the season."

Kotani slowly allowed Hiroki's left leg to slide back down to the floor; it deliberately brushed all the way along his own leg as it did so, making him shiver. "Sorry about that," he told their friend. "We got a little carried away."

"Yes, we did," Hiroki agreed with a grin. "But I'm NOT sorry."

"Aiba-chan!"

Suzuki laughed and waved his hand. "I'll pretend I didn't see a thing. But you guys should save it for the backstage DVD and give the fangirls a thrill."

The boys squeezed each other's hand and smiled knowingly. "Oh, I think they'll catch on without that, no problem," Kotani assured him, then turned to Hiroki and offered his arm. "In the meantime, may I escort you to the stage, Fujiko?"

He took it, eyes sparkling. "Please do, Taka-san."

Suzuki watched the couple head down the hall and followed, hoping they'd remember to release each other's arm before the curtains opened.

\--

Theme – Free-for-all  
Prompt – Dressing the part

(2011)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
